


I'll be Your Valentine

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Kurt_Blaine LJ community, Polychromator on LJ has a prompt that reads "Blaine goes to Dalton, so he must be pretty loaded.<br/>So - he takes Kurt out to one of those insanely expensive restaurants, with the Michelin Star chefs and where an entree costs £50."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning Permission

**Author's Note:**

> All three segments, set up, the date, and coming home are in one story now. The first two chapters are Teen to Mature for some making out. The third chapter is Explicit.

Kurt was a little surprised when Blaine pulled his car into Kurt's driveway and killed the engine. They usually sat in the car at the curb for a minute or two and then Kurt walked to the front door alone -- he'd insisted after Blaine walked him to the front door after their first date. It was too much like some teen romance from the fifties.

Tonight, Blaine ignored him, even coming around the car and opening his door.

"I've told you before, I'm not a girl."

"If you were, we wouldn't be dating. That doesn't mean I shouldn't be a gentleman." Blaine was thoroughly amused, and Kurt distrusted it.

"Besides, Kurt, I told you that I need to speak to your dad."

"You don't need to ask his permission for us to go steady. I don't think people actually do go steady." His face softened as they got to his front door. He leaned in and kissed Blaine goodnight.

Blaine responded by putting one hand on Kurt's hip to brace him and reaching around with the other to ring the doorbell.

Kurt's head shot up, affronted. "You're very sneaky."

"Just determined. Same as you."

***  
Burt hadn't expected to hear the doorbell at ten-thirty. Kurt's curfew -- and after seeing how Kurt looked at that Blaine guy, Burt had slammed down a curfew -- was midnight. When he opened the door, there was his son with his lips reddened from kissing and Blaine standing beside him.

"Sorry, Dad," Kurt said and entered the house. "Blaine says he wants to talk to you, and it's clearly without me, so I'll just head to my room."

Burt stood there dumbfounded as he watched his son's perfect flounce down the stairs to the basement. When he turned back to his son's date, Blaine was staring after Kurt with longing.

"He has such a graceful walk," Blaine said simply.

"Yeah. The kid's always seemed so delicate. It blew my mind the first time I realized he was nearly as tall as me." He gestured to the living room. "Have a seat."

Blaine let Burt pick his own seat on the sofa before sitting in the chair exactly opposite.

Burt muted the television and said, "So your school's back in session next week?"

"Yes, sir."

"You've been seeing Kurt a lot during the Christmas break."

"It's been great to have the opportunity, but, yes, next week it goes back to Friday nights and some time on Saturday or Sunday if we don't have other commitments."

Burt nodded. "I can let Kurt decide his schedule at the shop based around yours. He likes you."

Blaine nodded. "It's mutual, sir. And I appreciate the offer, but don't be surprised if Kurt doesn't accept it. He's still worried about you."

"Yeah. He's getting better about letting it be Carole's job, though. Where are my manners, can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, sir." Blaine thought for a minute. "Actually, a glass of water would be great, but, if it's all right, I'll get it myself."

"I guess you do know your way around here after the last week or two." Burt looked after him and then checked the score on the game.

"I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't keep you from your game."

"It's fine, really, Blaine. I take it you don't like basketball much?"

"I prefer hockey. That was the one thing about changing to Dalton Academy, no hockey team."

"Hockey. Really."

"It's an elegant game, sir. Football and basketball never really grabbed me the same way."

Burt nodded. "Well, I don't think Kurt has had any sport 'really grab' him."

Blaine took a deep breath. "It's Valentine's day soon."

"It's over a month away. I tend to forget about it until the commercials reminded me." Burt thought for a minute. "Don't you Warbler guys have some sort of performance on Valentine's day? Kurt already asked me for the time off."

"We do. And we'll all wander off with our dates afterward and have to be back on the dorms by ten-thirty, so not exactly a big gesture." He took a sip of his water. "The thing is, we have parent-teacher conferences on the following Thursday and Friday, so Dalton gets a five day President's day holiday. I want to take Kurt to Chicago for that long weekend. Ideally, I'd like to take him for the whole five days -- leave Wednesday right after school and come back on the Monday."

Burt's focus narrowed. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Eighteen in March."

"And you think I'm going to let you take my son across two state lines to stay in a big city hotel with someone he's only known six weeks." His voice was low and tight.

"By then it will be three months and not a hotel. I knew I should have planned what I was going to say better." Blaine raised his hands placatingly, but kept eye contact.

Burt relaxed. "All right. Let's hear it. I won't interrupt, but you tell me the whole plan in less than two minutes."

Blaine began, "My Aunt Kent invited me to bring a friend when I stay with her over that long weekend. She has two guest rooms. I wouldn't be sharing a room with Kurt. Other than that, I have tickets to see a new production of 'Pippin' that may go on to Broadway. I want to take Kurt out for a romantic dinner and show him off. And I have an art history paper due the Friday after I come back, so we'll have to hit the Art Institute of Chicago. Other than that, anything Kurt wants to see or do, we'll do."

"I'm still stuck on 'Aunt Kent.'"

Blaine grinned. "Mary Kent Fountains found out in kindergarten that there were four other Marys in her class. She's been Kent ever since. If there's a straight person in the world who will really get Kurt's sense of self-definition, it's her. I have her email address and telephone number to give you. She thought you might want to talk to the adult we'll be staying with."

"She sounds like a sensible woman. Now here's my counter-offer." Burt waited to make sure he had Blaine's full attention. "You drive here Wednesday afternoon, stay the night, and you don't leave for Chicago until mid-morning on Thursday. I don't want you driving that distance at night in the middle of winter."

Blaine nodded.

"You come back on Sunday because the traffic and the accidents will be worse on Monday since it's a holiday weekend. I don't expect you to leave at the crack of dawn or anything, but call me if you think you're going to be here later than six."

"Yes, sir."

"Now about the whole we won't share a bedroom thing. I was a teenaged boy. I met Kurt's mother when I was your age, so I know how serious things can be."

"Mister Hummel, I'm not going to pretend that some of my attraction to Kurt isn't physical. We wouldn't be dating if I weren't, but I go to an honor code school. I can get kicked out for lying, even in a non-school situation. I've given Aunt Kent my word that I'll be a gentleman while I'm under her roof. I'm giving _you_ my word. I'll probably see exactly how elastic the word gentleman is, but I'm not doing this to seduce him. I just want to give him something special for our first Valentine's Day."

Burt leaned back on the sofa, staring at the boy in front of him. "First. That tells me most of what I need to know right there." Burt thought it over. "Kurt pays for his share of the gas. If you have to call triple-A, call me right afterward. I know most of the shops in a six state radius. I'll make sure whoever helps you knows to look out for you. And, uh, let Kurt know what it would be appropriate to bring your Aunt as a hostess gift. I'd never heard of the things, but it will reassure him if he knows what's right."

Blaine grinned. "It's all right then."

"Well, let me make those phone calls. I'd like to talk to your folks too. Which one is your Aunt Kent related to?"

"Mom's maiden name is Fountains." He dug out a card and a pen and gave Burt his parents email addresses and phone number. "It's just the home number. They don't give out their cell numbers much."

Burt glanced at it and put it in his wallet.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Is there anything you want to ask me, sir?"

"Call me Burt. I mean, if that honor code school of yours allows it."

"I haven't heard of any restrictions." He tried to smile reassuringly.

It was Burt's turn to look nervous. "How did they, how did you, I mean it wasn't like I didn't know, but Kurt still had a hard time…?"

"Coming out to you?"

Burt nodded.

"It wasn't easy. I think my Dad's still hoping it's a phase, and my Mom's still hoping I'll get interested in decorating."

Burt chuckled. "You aren't like Kurt. There was no doubt in anyone's mind from the time he was two. But you…"

He'd heard it before; some people were surprised that he was gay. He seemed so "normal" -- whatever that was. Blaine looked at Kurt's father. He wanted to yell for some reason, like that ever helped. And then it hit him. Burt wasn't asking for Kurt to be different; he was wondering if Blaine was going to decide girls were safer and break his son's heart.

"Burt, when did you know you were straight?"

"I got sent home from preschool for trying to kiss all the girls in the class, but I don't know. I never really thought about it."

"At least once a year, my family goes somewhere together. When I was nine, we spent a week out in San Francisco. My dad had a conference or something there, but I saw two guys walking together. And when they got to the corner, they kissed goodbye -- just a quick peck, like my parents when they came home from work. For the first time, I thought, 'they're like me.'" Blaine shook his head. "I must have said something because when I came out to my parents five years later, they both mentioned that moment." He shrugged. "Dad put me into aikido classes -- well, he tried to put me into Krav Maga, I asked for aikido -- because he thought I should know how to fight or at least how not to get hurt too badly. A year later, I was at Dalton."

"Were you bullied?"

Blaine just nodded.

"You're a hell of a man, kid." He glanced at the clock. "Call your folks. It's late. The roads are icy, and I figure if I wouldn't let Kurt drive that distance in those conditions, I shouldn't let you. You're staying here tonight on the sofa. Finn should be back around midnight, and there are pancakes for breakfast. If Kurt doesn't think my cholesterol's too high, there might even be poached eggs."

"Who can resist a couch and poached eggs?" Blaine smiled and pulled out his cell phone. "I have my bag in the car so I can grab something to change into."

"You can tell Kurt you're staying the night, but once Finn's home, everyone goes to his own room, right?"

"Yes, sir. Burt."

"And don't tell Kurt about Chicago yet. I will call your Aunt. You sure you're okay with me calling your folks?"

"Yeah. I … It's fine."

Burt took in the hesitance. He took out the card for the shop. "Call me before you pick Kurt up for your next date. I'll let you know if it's all right, then." He patted the kid on the shoulder. "Now, let me get you some blankets."


	2. Weekend in Chicago

Kurt stepped out of the town car and took the waiting hand. The three of them walked down the red carpet together and before they got to the end of it, Kurt had seen John Malkovich, Jeremy Piven, and at least two Cusacks.

***   
_The night before_

"So how'd you end up driving a sixty-six Mustang convertible? Those things are rare." Burt sounded admiring as he said it.

Blaine smiled at him. "Dad bought it used when he was in high school in the seventies. Refurbished it himself. Drove it through college, well, right up until my older sister was born according to Mom, and then put it away for his eldest son. The day I got my learner's permit, I got the car."

"But it's an antique; surely he should keep it somewhere safe." Carole liked the serious young man who was sitting next to Kurt.

"He made me work for it. I couldn't get behind the wheel until I could change a tire without help. I wasn't allowed to drive other than in a parking lot until I could change my own oil. Dad wanted me to be able to repair the car myself, and it's really not easy to do that with the modern cars with chips in them. I don't think Kurt's car even has a distributor cap."

"And yours doesn't have a catalytic converter," Kurt said.

"Trade-offs." Blaine teased Kurt a little with it.

"It has snow tires, right?"

"Yes, Burt, and a spare. There are chains in the trunk, an emergency tool kit, and a stranded kit that includes two flashlights, one of which is a hand crank, blankets, power bars, and an entrenching tool."

Burt smiled at the young man. "A dad worries."

Blaine said, "I understand." He looked across the table and asked, "So, Finn, what did you and Rachel do for Valentine's Day?"

Finn told him.

***   
The drive from Lima to Chicago hadn't been too bad. They got on the road at about ten, stopped for a break around noon, and pulled into the condo complex where Blaine's aunt lived around three.

Blaine dialed his aunt's number on the security gate and was let through immediately. He went to the assigned parking spot with the ease of long practice, and turned to Kurt, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Is this building art deco?"

"Yeah, but ask Aunt Kent about it, you'll be in her good graces forever."

Aunt Kent turned out to be a stylish woman in her mid fifties. Her hair was silver, but the cut was chic, and she moved and wore her clothes like a woman decades younger. Kurt thought he might be a little in love with her.

She'd insisted that Kurt call her Aunt Kent and showed him to his room -- a large bedroom at the back of the apartment with its own bath. Blaine's room was just off the living room and shared the bathroom with his aunt. Physically, his bedroom was closer to Kurt's than his aunt's, but thanks to the layout, there was no way he could get to Kurt -- or vice-versa -- without his aunt hearing.

"Very well thought out, Aunt Kent." Blaine kissed her cheek.

"You young ones think we forget what it's like. We don't. That's why we give you the fun of the forbidden."

Kurt was looking around the living room marveling at the décor. He found a framed photograph that showed a woman who was definitely a young Aunt Kent looking very glamorous.

"Since you're so interested, would you like to see my bedroom, Kurt?"

"I didn't mean to be rude."

"You weren't."

"Yes, I would."

Aunt Kent opened the door and let Kurt go in. There was a golden abstract painting on one wall, and a small nude from the early seventies on the far wall.

Kurt pointed to the abstract. "Mullican?"

"You have a natural eye. Most people don't have a clue who he is."

He gave a little shrug. "I check out the exhibit information at a lot of museums. There was a big one of his at LACMA a couple of years ago. This is from his Dyna-ton period, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Kurt wandered closer to the nude. "I don't recognize the artist."

"No reason you should. He didn't become famous, though that painting was a mild scandal for about five minutes."

Kurt looked at it more intently. "You?"

"I was seventeen, and when my father cut my allowance, I did life modeling to keep myself solvent."

"I've read that it's actually quite difficult to keep still for that long. There's no shame in work."

"No, Kurt there isn't." She turned to her nephew. "Since you insisted on getting opening night tickets, we need to be at the theater early. The car service is picking us up at six-thirty. We can walk back, but the crowd will just be too big on the way there. I have some smoked salmon to make sandwiches with before we go. Or I can order pizza, if you'd prefer."

"Sandwiches are fine, Aunt Kent. Why don't we let Kurt go shower, and then I'll take mine when he gets out. Or do you want to go first."

"I've never needed much time to primp."

"I can see why. Your skin is flawless," Kurt said.

"Go get ready. My nephew can keep me company for awhile."

Kurt nodded and went to his bedroom.

When they could hear the water running, Blaine asked, "What do you think of him?"

"Since I've known him all of five minutes… He's hungry for life, and that can be uncomfortable to be around. But he knew how to touch…" She noted her nephew's blush. "I meant my things. He's very observant, and I have a feeling that he's not as quiet as he seems right now."

"No. He's not."

Aunt Kent looked at him. "If you don't love him, break it off with him quickly and finally. If you do, well, I think you could be very good for each other." She brushed a stray hair from his forehead.

"Love? I mean, yeah, I've been friends with guys and turned on by guys before, but I haven't exactly defined what I feel for Kurt."

"Has he ever been out of Ohio before?"

"I don't think so."

"But he longs for cities and art and theater, and you've figured out a way to give him that. Blaine, he's going to fall in love with you, if he hasn't already. So don't you dare take refuge in 'let's see what happens' or something like that. You may be young, but you've never been foolish."

Blaine stared at her. "That's why you're my favorite aunt."

"I'm your only aunt. I'm serious, dear. He could hurt you badly if you don't figure this out sooner rather than later. I'm worried about both of you."

"I know, Auntie." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Will it kill the water pressure if I go ahead and shower now, too?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to lie down for awhile. If you haven't seen me by five-thirty, knock on my door. Remember, the car will pick us up at six-thirty."

***   
They decided to walk home after the performance. Blaine was serenading them with "Magic to Do."

On the last verse, Kurt came in with the haunting wail, and Aunt Kent did a double take at his voice. She'd watched them together on the red carpet, seen them talking when she came out of the ladies' room before the show started, and now this. They were a couple. She smiled at them as they finished. "The next song in this impromptu concert better be 'No Time at All' or I might make you sleep on the balcony."

The boys laughed, looked at each other, and then began the song with Kurt singing lead and Blaine harmonizing.

Aunt Kent grinned. They were indeed a couple.

***   
When they got back to the apartment, Aunt Kent told them to go to their respective rooms at midnight or receive "an aunt's curse." She then kissed each of them on the cheek as she exited to her room. "Breakfast is at eight if you want something cooked. Good night."

The two boys found themselves alone in the living room. By mutual agreement they headed over to the couch.

After a long silence, Blaine said, "So is 'Corner of the Sky' your next showpiece number?"

Kurt shook his head. "Too wistful, I want an anthem." He sang softly, "'It's time to start living, time to take a little from this world we're given'…" Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

It was light-years away from their first kiss. They'd gotten past the awkward stage where angles were never right on the first try. Now Kurt knew just how to evoke a low moan, where to put his hands to hear a breathy hiss from Blaine. And Blaine knew not to touch him like he was made of glass, knew how to hold him close, knew how much Kurt liked his throat kissed.

The slow, aching touches had gotten to a point where Kurt was stretched across Blaine's lap with his feet over the arm of the sofa. After sharing one more longing, needy kiss Blaine pulled back.

Kurt glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. "We still have half an hour."

"Not if I want to keep my promises, because one more kiss like that? And I'll start tearing your clothes off." Blaine smiled as he said it.

"Ah. That doesn't sound bad. I mean, as long as I get to peel some of yours off, too." Kurt knew he was blushing.

Blaine swallowed hard. "Yeah. But I promised to keep it on the right side of the making out line."

Kurt gave a flirtatious smile and half rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing that I like that you're so damned honorable." He sat up and fixed his hair before standing. He held out his hand to Blaine. "I'll walk you to your door, then retire."

Blaine laughed and took the hand. They walked the few steps to his bedroom, and Kurt leaned over him in the doorframe and closed in for a kiss.

Kurt's hand was firm on his waist and then it wandered down and cupped Blaine's ass pulling them together to feel their heat and lengths against each other. When Blaine moved against him, Kurt broke the kiss. He raised one eyebrow and said, "Good night, Gentleman."

Blaine watched him walk away with an insolent swagger, and his knees nearly buckled. Kurt was going to be the death of him.

***   
They'd ended up spending the whole day on Friday at the Art Institute of Chicago. Blaine watched Kurt's eyes go wide at all the beauty surrounding them and followed where he led. After lunch, he dragged Kurt out of the European Decorative Arts and found the pieces by Cezanne and Pissarro that he was supposed to compare for his paper.

"Just promise me you won't burst out into the complete libretto of 'Sunday in the Park with George' when we turn the corner," Blaine said.

Kurt looked confused. "Why would I…" They turned and there was "Sunday on La Grande Jatte" taking up a large part of one wall. "Oh."

"I'll be over here, taking notes for my paper. Come back when you're ready."

When they finally tore themselves away from the art museum at closing, Blaine called Aunt Kent and she met them for dinner -- Chicago-style pizza.

***   
Kurt couldn't remember what they'd done all day as they checked in at the elevator and gave up their overcoats. He was wearing a sixties vintage vested suit he'd found at a thrift shop in Lima and tailored himself. It was black and he had on a bright turquoise tie and pocket square.

Blaine's suit was charcoal grey and a much more conservative cut, but they looked well together and that gave him courage. Of course, Blaine also smelled wonderful. Kurt finally had the chance to give him his belated Valentine's Day gift and Blaine was wearing just the faintest hint of the cologne.

On the ninety-fifth floor, the elevator opened onto an elegant restaurant with a view of the Chicago skyline and the lake.

Kurt breathed out and he knew his grin probably made him look like a hick from Ohio, but this was every fantasy he'd ever had about a dinner date -- including the handsome, confident man at his side. When Blaine guided him with a hand at the base of his spine, Kurt's shoulders straightened as he followed the maitre to their table.

They were seated next to each other, so they could share the view. Two menus were put on each plate and after Blaine had requested a bottle of Evian for the table, Kurt picked up the first one in front of him.

"There aren't any prices."

"Because you're my guest," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, startled. "Tell me this isn't a wine list," he said and picked up the smaller folder. He opened it to find a tasting menu of what looked to be six or seven courses all with choices to be made. No price on this one either, but it said "For Two" across the top.

He closed it and turned to Blaine. "What would you suggest?"

"The tasting menu. Do you trust me to order for us? I thought we could each get something different with every course and taste the other's dish." He could see Kurt biting his lower lip. "Kurt, if you're uncomfortable, we walk out right now." He covered Kurt's hand on the tablecloth with his own. "I just wanted to sweep you off your feet a little."

"Consider me swept." He smiled at Blaine. "I mean even if I ignore the calories, I don't think I could eat something as large as the tasting menu, and it must be more expensive."

Blaine heard the emphasis on the final word and relaxed a little. "Actually, it's not. It's about the average of three courses and coffee. As for the calories, the portions are smaller so that you can savor the tastes. It would probably do less harm to the sharp line of your suit than three regular courses."

"Then it sounds like the tasting menu is a must." He opened it again and perused. "I'd like to have the duck for my entrée. I've never had truffles -- other than the chocolate kind."

"Duck it is. Anything else you particularly want?"

Kurt blushed and couldn't meet Blaine's eye as he said, "Not off the menu." He was gratified when Blaine blushed, too. He said, "I'll trust you for the rest."

Blaine turned his head and made eye contact with the waiter, then placed their order.

The waiter had only been gone a minute before he came back with not only the water they'd ordered, but something called an _amuse-bouche_. Kurt looked at them as the waiter explained the one on the left was salmon caviar on a sesame-rice cracker with a hint of wasabi, the one on the right was osetra on a mini blini with sour cream, and the one in the middle was whitefish caviar on a sour dough crostini with fresh dill and sweet mustard.

When he left, Kurt grinned at Blaine. "I get to try caviar?"

Blaine grinned back. "Yes, you do."

***   
Blaine watched the joy on Kurt's face throughout the meal. At each course, he'd been careful to have one more conservative choice, just in case Kurt didn't like something, but Kurt had been thrilled with all the new tastes and sensations, even the one raw oyster he'd tried. And if Blaine didn't stop thinking about the low moan that came from Kurt when he'd tasted truffle for the first time, he might have to go to the men's room to jerk off.

They were finishing their coffee and the last of the mini desserts that came with their meal, when the waiter returned and told Blaine the car was ready.

Blaine said, "Thank you," and stood.

Kurt did the same. "Do we pay on the way out?" He was confused, even Breadstix brought the check to the table.

"I paid when I made the reservation."

"Thank you." Kurt looked around the restaurant taking in the view, the other diners, and the quiet elegance like he was trying to burn the memory into his brain. As they stepped onto the elevator, he said, "This was perfect."

***   
They discussed their schedule for the next day in the car.

When they got out, Kurt asked, "Why doesn't Aunt Kent drive herself?"

"It's cheaper for her to have the car service on retainer than keep one in the city. If she wants to go long distances she takes the train or flies."

"So no health problems or traumatic experiences or anything?"

"No. And, personally, I think she likes the little bit of a stir it causes when she gets out of a chauffeur driven car." Blaine grinned at him as he opened the door to the apartment.

Kurt's eyes were intent on him as they walked through the door and closed it behind them. He pressed Blaine into the wall and kissed him thoroughly. "That was the best night of my life," he said.

Blaine pulled him back for another deep kiss and whispered, "For me too."

"And it's going to be a fascinating end to my evening, as well." Aunt Kent's voice held a wealth of amusement.

They broke apart, shocked, and walked into the living room where she was reading on the sofa. Both young men kissed her cheek, and then they pointedly made for chairs across the room from each other.

Blaine said, "Aunt Kent, we're going to leave tomorrow around noon, but we didn't know if you'd like us to drive you out to Uncle Mark's grave tomorrow."

"I'm sure Kurt doesn't need to…"

"My mother died when I was nine. Anniversaries are important."

"It was Kurt's suggestion," Blaine said at the same time as Kurt.

"Then yes. I would like that. If we leave around nine, we should be there and back in plenty of time for your departure. There's a good diner not far from the cemetery. I'll treat us to breakfast." Her voice was firm, but her face was clearly touched as she focused on Kurt. "I'm sorry you lost your mother so young, dear." She rose, so Kurt followed Blaine's lead and stood as well.

"I'll see you both in the morning. Midnight, gentlemen." Aunt Kent kissed each of them on the cheek, and retired with her book.

Blaine's hand shook a little as he cupped Kurt's chin, and Kurt turned his head and kissed the palm.

Kurt said, "I know midnight's an hour away, but…" his voice was hesitant.

"That line. 'Gentleman' isn't as elastic as I'd hoped."

Kurt nodded. "No, it isn't." He kissed Blaine quickly on the lips and walked him to his room.

Blaine started to say something, but Kurt stopped him by pressing his fingertips lightly to his lips.

"I want to do a lot more than make out with you. I may not be ready for everything, yet, but I know I want more." He swiped his tongue across Blaine's lips and found himself pulled into a sweet kiss.

"We have four hours on the road tomorrow. We can talk about it, but, more would be good." They kissed quickly and Kurt started to walk away. Blaine went after him and stopped him by the front door. "I love you."

Kurt's eyes went wide, and he nodded solemnly. "I love you, too." He squeezed Blaine's shoulder quickly and went to his room.


	3. The Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a storm on the way back to Lima.

They managed to get on the road by half past twelve, and per their instructions, they called Burt Hummel as they passed the Chicago city limits sign to let him know they were on their way and give him a traffic report.

Breakfast had been good and both young men were glad they'd taken Aunt Kent to the cemetery to visit her husband's grave that morning.

The silence lasted for a long time. Finally, Blaine said, "I mean it. I know it's pretty early in our friendship, relationship, whatever. Aunt Kent slapped me upside the head about it, but when I saw how you looked at the Art Institute, I just knew. This is what love is."

Kurt said a soft, "Yeah. It's different. I've had crushes and attractions and friends, but …" He turned to Blaine. "I couldn't bear for you to be unhappy. So don't ever let me be the one to do it to you. I know I get too intense, and I was so worried that was what I was feeling. But, I can relax with you. Not since my mom died, I mean, my dad's a good man and he loves me and I love him, but…"

"I know what you mean. My parents have been accepting, but I know part of the reason I'm at Dalton is so they don't have to see it, see me their gay son, every day. It's one of the reasons I like to visit Aunt Kent when I have a break."

Kurt reached across the shift and patted his thigh. "I'm sorry. I know how lucky I am to have a father like mine. He used to have tea parties with me." He grinned at the memory.

Blaine laughed. He picked up Kurt's hand, kissed it, and said, "Pick a radio station."

Kurt complied.

***

They had passed Plymouth when the storm started. It seemed like a light snow at first, but Kurt had his iPhone out as soon as the first flurry hit, and the predictions weren't good.

As they passed a billboard for a Best Western, Kurt called the number on the sign. There was one room left, and a travel advisory warning people to get off the road. The hotel would hold the room on Kurt's credit card for one hour before they gave it away to someone else.

Kurt's next call was to his father explaining the situation and asking Burt to call and let Aunt Kent know.

Blaine gave him his parents' phone number and Kurt put it on speaker so Blaine could leave the message.

Fortunately, it took them less than twenty minutes to get to the hotel. The front desk clerk wouldn't accept their ID and credit cards until Blaine spoke to a manager and the manager had spoken to Burt Hummel. The manager agreed that the weather superseded the company policy saying no one under eighteen could book a room. He gave them free underground parking as an apology, and by three in the afternoon, they were closing the door behind them.

Kurt looked at the king sized bed, looked at Blaine, and then looked heavenward. "You know I'm an atheist, right?"

Blaine laughed so hard he fell down on the bed. "Well, I'm nominally Episcopal, so maybe it was my prayers that were answered."

Kurt placed his bag on the luggage rack and then picked up Blaine's and put it on the desk. He hung up his overcoat and the one Blaine had dropped.

Blaine was propped on his elbows watching him. "We don't have to do anything. I think it would be amazing just to sleep beside you."

Kurt gave a little shiver, and Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around him. "I can also figure out a way to sleep in the bathtub, since this room doesn't have a sofa."

"No. I want this, you, so much. But it's a step. How far have you gone with another guy? Not details or anything, but I know that I don't know what I'm doing and…"

"I don't have a lot of experience. The only other boyfriend I had -- we didn't last long, but he was a little pushy, so my knowledge of things isn't just theoretical. I actually broke up with him right after he fucked me. I hadn't said no, but I wasn't ready and he made it seem like a _condition_ for being with him. I'm not as brave as you are. I have a hard time saying no."

He looked a little ashamed, and it was the most natural thing in the world for Kurt to turn his chin up and kiss him.

Kurt said, "I know neither of us is ready for that yet. Although, I do have condoms in my travel bag." He winced at the admission.

Blaine kissed his nose. "So do I. And, Kurt, I got tested after I broke up with Russ. Twice, at the right intervals to make certain."

"I'm glad, but that's … wait a minute, does that mean you never fucked him?" The profanity sounded odd coming from Kurt.

"No, never."

"Good. My first times with you have meant so much. It's good to know I can be your first for something."

"First love? Only love, I should say."

Kurt's smile lit up the room. "Does it sound weird if I say I want to have a shower and change into my pajamas?"

"On a snowy Sunday afternoon? Sounds perfect. Would you like me to shower too? I don't mean join you in the shower, but…"

Kurt nodded. He kissed Blaine's cheek and went to rummage through his bag for his pajamas.

***  
When Blaine came out of the shower about thirty minutes later, Kurt was sitting on the far side of the bed with his legs under the covers reading a book for school and taking notes. Shutting the bathroom door made Kurt look up and Blaine felt himself get hard under the weight of the appreciative gaze.

"It's not fair," he said as he walked to the other side of the bed.

"What isn't?" Kurt's eyes went wide at seeing Blaine harden through the thin material.

"You get to see my, um, desire…"

Kurt laughed. "Erection is a perfectly good word."

Blaine grinned at him. "Yeah, well, I don't get to know if…"

Kurt twitched back the covers and looked away.

"Kurt." Blaine's weight dipped the bed from the otherside. "You know it's hot, right? That you're so turned on by me."

"It's not like we haven't felt it," he said looking at Blaine, "but it's another step."

Blaine nodded and got under the covers on his side.

They lay there on their backs for several minutes. When their hands touched between them they clasped tight and rolled to their sides facing each other.

Kurt rubbed the back of his hand against Blaine's chin. "I'll get to see you with stubble."

"If I'd known that did it for you, I wouldn't have shaved twice on Saturday." His hand stroked Kurt's hair back from his forehead. "What do you want, right this minute?"

"I want to see you come." Kurt startled himself with the confession.

"Seems fair, I've already seen your 'o-face.'"

"You have not." Kurt shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Are you telling me you weren't about ten seconds from coming when I sang 'Teenage Dream' to you? Because I have witnesses."

Kurt blushed. "I saw a peacock strutting -- and a Dalton uniform is inadequate plumage, by the way. I was promised skin tight jeans, and you don't even own a pair." He stilled Blaine's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger separately.

"I'll buy a pair as soon as the snow ends, if you promise to keep doing that." He felt Kurt huff a laugh and continued, "In the meantime, will flannel pajama bottoms do?"

Kurt hooked his leg over Blaine's and pulled their bodies closer. "I never thought I'd like flannel for anything."

Blaine slid his hand down Kurt's arm and enjoyed the breathy noise he heard when he went from the end of the t-shirt sleeve to bare skin. "Biceps. I'd never realized what nice muscles you have under that wardrobe."

"Cheerleading practice." Kurt kissed him and began nibbling from the corner of his mouth to the hinge of his jaw. "I didn't know you had chest hair. It's hot."

"David is really envious of it."

"What's David doing looking at your naked body?"

Blaine turned his head and kissed him. "Don't be jealous. I'm not what he's into, remember? He's my roommate. Of course, he's seen me shirtless."

"I haven't."

Blaine sat up, and peeled off his t-shirt. "That was easy." He grinned and his expression softened when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "You don't have to. I can put it back on, if you like…"

"Don't you dare! All right, that came out a little imperious even for me." Kurt was blushing. "I just can't believe I really get to touch you." He sat up and started to pull off his t-shirt, when Blaine's hands stopped him.

"Let me, please," he said softly, and he held Kurt's eyes until Kurt nodded.

Blaine stroked the smooth skin at Kurt's waist and slid his hands up, palming Kurt's nipples, and finally, tugging the shirt over his head. Kurt was breathing like he just ran a marathon, and Blaine leaned back with his arms behind his head and said, "Touch me."

Kurt draped himself across Blaine and began kissing him, rubbing against the furred skin underneath him, grinding their hips together until Blaine gave up his nonchalant pose to wrap his arms tightly around Kurt and kiss him passionately back, pushing up into the friction.

Suddenly, Kurt pushed up on his hands hanging over Blaine, his eyes nearly black with arousal.

"Did I do something wrong," Blaine asked.

"Hell, no." Kurt's voice was rough. "I just want to, I want to get you off first."

"Keep talking like that and I will."

"May I…"

Blaine thought for a minute. He reached for Kurt's hand, somewhat amazed that the younger man was able to hold himself up on one arm, and put it on his cock.

As Kurt's fingers curled around it, he lowered himself back down to Blaine's chest and began licking at his clavicle.

"I'm not going to last long." The feel of Kurt's fingers stroking up the thick vein at the front of his cock was sending all sorts of signals up his spine. "Kurt, coming. Now."

When he opened his eyes a minute later, Kurt was looking at him with absolute awe.

Kurt said, "You're so beautiful."

"Well, David and Wes told me I'm too cute to be straight, but no one's ever called me beautiful before."

"Then they were blind." Kurt's voice was shaking with emotion. He looked at his hand and saw the mess on it and saw the trail of come up Blaine's body. He leaned down and lapped at a little that had hit Blaine's collarbone.

"Kurt. Kiss me please."

It was the sweetest, most innocent, come-flavored kiss, and Blaine took the opportunity to ease Kurt onto their sides. "I really want to do the same for you."

Kurt's eyes were wide as he nodded, and Blaine pulled him close and brushed their lips together. He slid his hand under the waistband of Kurt's pajamas and watched Kurt's eyes flutter closed with pleasure. He palmed his way down Kurt's treasure trail and tangled his fingers in his pubic hair before wrapping his hand around Kurt's weeping cock. "Is this good?" he asked gently as he tried to find Kurt's rhythm.

"Yes, so good."

"Don't close your eyes. Please, I want to see."

Kurt's other arm went around him, and he felt his own cold come smear down his back. There was no reason in the world that should be hot, but it was because immaculately neat Kurt was so caught up in how he was being touched that he just responded.

Their eyes were locked as Kurt began to shake and swear, and when he felt Kurt twitch in his hand and watched him break as he keened, Blaine thought he'd reached heaven.

They petted each other down with murmurs and kisses and drifted off to sleep holding each other tight.

Kurt's phone rang an hour or so later, and he answered it.

"Hi, Dad.

"We were just going to grab something for dinner.

"What?

"Of course. I'll tell Blaine to call his folks.

"Love you."

He turned to his boyfriend. "Dad said the weather's getting worse. The storm won't blow itself out until sometime tomorrow. McKinley and Dalton have both already announced they'll be closed on Tuesday. I'm supposed to cover tomorrow night's bill on his credit card."

Blaine smiled. "And I'm supposed to call my parents to let them know that I'll be stuck here. In a king-sized bed. With my lover."

Kurt put his phone down and knocked Blaine back on the bed to kiss him thoroughly. "Whatever shall we do?"

Blaine rubbed the faint five o'clock shadow on Kurt's jaw. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

***  
Burt left the house as soon as he saw the old Mustang coming up the street. He motioned for Blaine to pull into the driveway.

When they were parked, he waited for them to get out of the car. "Son, grab Blaine's bag too. He's staying here tonight." Burt watched his son check with Blaine before complying.

"Dad…"

"We'll be in in a moment," Burt said.

Blaine nodded, and Kurt took both bags in the house.

"You weren't under your aunt's roof."

"No, sir, we weren't." Blaine met his eyes.

"The rules are the same here. If you stay the night, one of you is on the couch. No sneaking around after midnight, and if I catch you two doing something that _I_ think crosses the line, I will ground Kurt."

"Yes, sir."

Burt looked at his son's boyfriend. "It's still Burt. And I have the same rules for Finn when Rachel visits. Teenagers in love find the time and the place, but it's not going to be here."

"I understand. Burt."

Burt looked around. "Don't tell Kurt this, but I think he got real lucky in his boyfriend."

They started up the walk together, and Burt said, "Carole made low-fat lasagna for dinner. I hope that's all right."

"Kurt's really lucky in his father, too," Blaine said as they went into the house.


End file.
